


Cas

by teenagemutantninjabunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm not sure if this is considered blasphemous, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagemutantninjabunny/pseuds/teenagemutantninjabunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas worships Dean with his mouth and his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any.

Castiel was an angel of the Lord, a servant to heaven and the Father. He was the savior of the Righteous Man. Castiel got down on his knees for no one. 

Cas, however, is a completely different story. Cas, finally understanding the meaning of free will. Cas, letting himself be ruled by human feelings and desires. Cas, on his knees for no one... Except Dean Winchester. 

Cas stares up at the brightest soul in creation with reverence, worships the man standing before him with his lips and tongue. Each slurp Cas' mouth makes on the Righteous Man's cock is a prayer, and each breathy, whimpering moan from Dean's mouth is a blessing to Cas' ears. Cas sucks and swallows around the cock in his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. He lets his head be moved by Dean's hands in his hair, flicks his tongue against the head of his lover's dick. When he's thrust roughly back onto the large cock, he moans. This is where he belongs, where he's meant to be. 

It isn't long before the Righteous Man pulls out and comes on his angel's face, eyes full of love glazed over from pleasure and the captivating sight of a being as powerful as Cas on his knees with cum on his face. Cas licks away a drop that landed near his mouth, causing Dean's breath to hitch. He's never seen anything so beautiful. 

Castiel may have belonged to heaven, but Cas.... He belongs to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, and my face was burning the entire time I wrote this. Please be gentle with me...


End file.
